


Hamilton watches Hamilton

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda forgot Washington would have died already too, but we're just gonna forget that...  
> Not my best work, but I really wanted to do it, so... yeah.  
> Enjoy.

Hamilton landed, hard, in a chair. He blinked in confusion; he seemed to be in a comfortable room, furnished with several rich-looking couches and paintings lining the walls. His brow crinkled as he recognized them: Washington, Jefferson…Aaron Burr? And the largest one, in the back, right over the fireplace…he swallowed. It was him. His own face, smirking down at him from the back wall.

 

The opposite wall was completely blank, no wallpaper or paintings, just six words: _There is no cause for alarm_.

 

Something about it alarmed him.

 

He reached out a tentative hand to touch it…

 

A shout caused him to jerk his hand away. He turned in time to see Jefferson fall off a sofa. The Virginian staggered to his feet, looking around in confusion.

 

“Ah, Mr. Jefferson!” Hamilton greeted him with mock politeness, as though welcoming a fully expected guest to an expensive dinner party. “Graceful as always, I see.”

 

Jefferson’s face paled at the sight of the former _Secretary of_ the Treasury. He stumbled back, his eyes never leaving Hamilton. “But you… _you’re dead!_ ”

 

Hamilton frowned. “I am?” he cast his mind back, trying to remember exactly what he had been doing before this…

 

_Hamilton’s hand trembled on the handle as he slowly, deliberately pointed his gun towards the sky. He wasn’t going to shoot this man, a man with a daughter, a man who had been his friend. A man who had bought him a drink all those years ago. The gun pointed to the clouds, and he wondered if this was how Philip had felt, defending his name but unwilling to take a life for it. He turned slowly to face his opponent and friend, sand grinding beneath his boots and the world standing still, waiting. Burr’s face was set, his hand squeezing the trigger as he spun round._

_There was a shot._

_There was a shout._

_There was silence._

_Hamilton felt eyes on him, though whose they were he couldn’t tell. Pain pulsed through his body as he knew Burr’s bullet had been true. The silence settled like a fog into the clearing. It was too silent to be entirely natural, with all those eerie faces around him, hands pulling him, the impossible sound of nothing ringing in his ears. As his gun slipped from his hand he caught sight of the man across from him. He knew that man. Burr, he remembered._

_Burr’s face was expressionless as he stared down at the gun in his trembling hands. He didn’t seem to notice Hamilton fall to the ground, didn’t notice the result of his handiwork. And then he looked up, and Hamilton saw the regret in his eyes. The slack face, devoid of emotion conveyed more emotion than anything else in the world_

_The image blurred as Hamilton watched, merging with the trees around it. He wished, as he slipped away, that he had held a quill instead of a gun; he was running out of time. His mother was there, on the other side, and she smiled, that sweet, sad smile that felt so familiar he nearly laughed. Was this his legacy? Shot down by a friend, never living enough, too young to die, too old to be scared, and too weak to give in? He had always expected his death to be on the field of battle, fighting for the nation he had bled for, and cried for, and loved for, and…died for?_

_As he landed in the dirt, the world began to grey, withering with age and time he never had. The sky, once blue and full of clouds, now became a gaping abyss, swallowing him as he struggled for his life. He heard a voice, a voice so sad and familiar…_

Let me tell you what I wish I’d known  
When I was young and dreamed of glory  
You have no control:

 

Who lives

Who dies

Who tells your story.

 

_The chords of a forgotten song echoed in his head, singing him to sleep. His eyes closed._

Hamilton’s heart quickened traitorously as his mouth went dry. He was dead. Then where…? He noticed Jefferson was still staring, and composed himself. “Well, yes, I suppose I am. It is rather inconsiderate of you to bring that up so soon.” He searched his mind for an explanation. This didn’t seem like Heaven, but then, it didn’t seem like Hell either.

 

“But…how are you here?” his old opponent didn’t seem to be able to comprehend who was standing in front of him, and Hamilton couldn’t blame him.

 

“To be honest, Jefferson, I have no idea.” He inspected his hands, bending and testing each finger in turn.

 

“Are you a spirit?”

 

Hamilton sat in one of the chairs, crossing his legs and looking up at the Virginian with a single raised eyebrow. “Really? That’s the best reason you could come up with?” Jefferson opened his mouth to reply, but another person collapsed on the sofa. Hamilton leapt up. Washington groaned as he slowly sat up. “Sir?” asked Hamilton quietly.

 

Washington’s eyes widened. “Hamilton?” his voice was cautious, calmly incredulous. “But-”

 

He was interrupted by yet another entrance. Hamilton froze, and silence descended on the room as Aaron Burr dragged himself to his feet. His face blanched as he looked up, and he stumbled back in shock. “ _Alexander?_ ”

 

Hamilton seemed to come back to himself. A small smile curled his lips as he looked down at his killer. “Aaron Burr, sir.”

 

“But… you can’t have… I mean… I shot you…” Burr’s voice trailed off, and he stared openly at his former friend, guilt tinting his gaze.

 

“Yes,” said Hamilton agreeably. “You did. I was just going over this with Jefferson.”

 

“I don’t mean to be rude, son…” Washington reached out a hand hesitantly and gripped Hamilton’s shoulder, as if reassuring himself the man was really there. “But you’re dead.”

 

Hamilton tilted his head slightly, brown eyes glinting in amusement. “Yes.”

 

The Virginians exchanged looks. “Are you going to explain how you’re here?” Washington finally asked.

 

“Or where ‘here’ is?” added Jefferson, motioning around the room.

 

Hamilton sighed. “I already told you, _I don’t know_.” Burr was still frozen in shock, though his eyes, Hamilton noticed, were not on the former treasury secretary’s face, but on his stomach. “Burr?” He looked down, and noticed for the first time, the bullet hole just between his ribs. His stomach lurched at the sight of the wound, perfectly round and bloodless. He sat down heavily, bringing a hand to the hole. He expected pain, but there was none as he touched it. He glanced up to see the three living men watching him nervously.

 

“Hamilton-” Jefferson began, but was interrupted by a voice.

 

“ _Welcome, gentlemen!_ ” the voice echoed around the room, seemingly coming from the blank wall where the words had disappeared.

 

“Who are you?” Burr demanded.

 

“ _Irrelevant. You have been gathered here for a special treat!”_

 

“Treat?” repeated Washington warily.

_“Indeed! Over two hundred years after Hamilton died, (my condolences, by the way) your nation, The United States of America, is a global power. You are remembered and revered by many. In the year 2015, a new musical was created; this musical is called ‘_ Hamilton’ _.”_

 

Hamilton’s eyes widened as everyone turned to him. He swallowed. He could hardly believe that in two hundred years they were still talking about him, much less creating musicals. “… _What?_ ” he finally managed to say weakly.

 

“ _And that is why you are here! I now present to you…_ Hamilton.”

 

The back wall lit up, and an image appeared before them. It was of a stage. The men glanced at each other, before turning to the screen. The room went dark. Someone began to sing.


	2. Alexander Hamilton

_“How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a_   


_Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a  
_

_Forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence_

_Impoverished, in squalor-”_

 

Hamilton raised his eyebrows. “Right from the start, Burr, you are classy as ever,” he muttered.

 

Burr twitched slightly but said nothing.

_“Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

_The ten-dollar founding father without a father_

_Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
_

_By being a lot smarter  
_

_By being a self-starter_

_By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a  
_

_Trading charter_  


_And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted_

_Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up_

_Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of_

_The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter-”_

“Steal?” asked Jefferson.

 

Hamilton waved a hand. “It was a long time ago, alright?”

 

_“Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
_

_Our man saw his future drip, drippin’ down the drain  
_

_Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
_

_And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain-”_

 

Hamilton closed his eyes. He remembered the hurricane. It destroyed his town. Everything he’d known, and he couldn’t do anything about it. He never told anyone in America. There had been no one else to take care of him; he took control of his own life. Once again, he could feel the sympathetic eyes of the other men, but he refused to meet them. He had no idea how much of his life this musical showed… How much would they know after this?

 

_“Well the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man!”  
_

_Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
_

_“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and  
_

_The world’s gonna know your name! What’s your name, man?"  
_

_  
Alexander Hamilton-”_

 

Hamilton felt shivers go up his spine as Burr moved aside and his name was spoken.

  
_“My name is Alexander Hamilton_

_And there’s a million things I haven’t done  
_

_But just you wait, just you wait!_

_When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
_

_Two years later, see Alex and his mother, bed-ridden  
_

_Half-dead, sittin’ in their own sick  
_

_The scent thick…_  


_And Alex got better but his mother went quick.”_

The horrified gasps of the men around him made him cringe. He could remember it: they were sick and she was holding him close…

              

“Alexander-”

 

“You never said-”

 

He glared at the lot of them. “I don’t need your sympathy.” He said quietly.

 

_“Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
_

_Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, somethin’ new inside  
_

_A voice saying "Alex you gotta fend for yourself"  
_

_He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf_  


 

He hunched his shoulders, glaring at the screen and refusing to look at the others.

 

_"There would’ve been nothin’ left to do_

_For someone less astute  
_

_He would’ve been dead or destitute  
_

_Without a cent of restitution  
_

_Started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord  
_

_Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and other things he can’t afford  
_

_Scammin’ for every book he can get his hands on  
_

_Plannin’ for the future, see him now as he stands on  
_

_The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
_

_In New York you can be a new man-”_

 

“Isn’t that the truth,” muttered Jefferson with a half-glance at the impossible man next to him who was staring blankly at the screen.

 

_(In New York you can be a new man) Just you wait_

_(In New York you can be a new man) Just you wait_

_In New York you can be a new man-_

_In New York (New York)_

_Just you wait!_

_Alexander Hamilton,_

_We're waiting in the wings for you_

_You could never back down,_

_You never learned to take your_

_Time_

 

_Oh, Alexander Hamilton,_

_When America sings for you_

_Will they know what you overcame?_

_Will they know you rewrote the game?_

_The world will never be same, oh_

_The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him_

_Another immigrant coming up from the bottom_

_His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him_

_We fought with him-"_

 

Jefferson squinted at the screen. "Is that supposed to be me or Lafayette?"

 

Hamilton shrugged. "Either would be accurate. Fought alongside me and fought against me."

 

Jefferson gave a small _huh._ "Clever."

 

_Me? I died for him_

 

Hamilton openly flinched at his son's face. Or was it Laurens? They seemed to blur together on the screen.

 

_Me? I trusted him_

_Me? I loved him_

 

_And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him_

Burr made a small sort of moaning sound in the back of his throat, and Hamilton half-glanced at him. He noticed with shock there were tears in Burr’s eyes.

 

“Burr? Are you alright?” Washington asked.

 

Burr turned to Hamilton. “I’m sorry,” he choked, “I’m so sorry.”

 

Hamilton smirked. “I know.”

_There's a million things I haven't done_

_But just you wait_

_What's your name man?_

_Alexander Hamilton!_


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you all are really enthusiastic about this! You definitely spurred me to update faster!

There was a slight pause in the music as the actors set the stage for the next song. “I must say,” commented Jefferson after a second or two, “this portrayal of you is much less… how would you put it…”

 

“Hyper-verbal?” Washington suggested. “Yes, I noticed that, too.”

 

Hamilton rolled his eyes. “I will have you know-” he began, but Burr shushed him as the light came back up.

 

_Seventeen seventy-six  
_

_New York City_  
  


 

A rushed, over-eager Hamilton appeared on screen, right at Burr’s shoulder. _  
_

 

 

_Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?_

 

Screen-Burr looked vaguely annoyed at the interruption.

_That depends, who’s asking?_

“You cautious bastard,” Hamilton complained, but Burr ignored him.

"Language," Washington warned.

 

"Sorry, sir."

 

_Oh, well, sure, sir  
_

_I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir  
_

_I have been looking for you_

_I’m getting nervous_

_Sir, I heard your name at Princeton  
_

_I was seeking an accelerated course of study  
_

_When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours  
_

_I may have punched him it’s a blur, sir  
_

_He handles the financials?_

“Alexander!” Washington reprimanded the younger man.

_(You punched the bursar?)_

“Washington?” Hamilton replied with mock-innocence.

_(Yes, I wanted to do what you did)_  
  


 

“What have I told you about unnecessary violence?”

_Graduate in two,_

“That it’s unnecessary,” Hamilton muttered sullenly.

 

_Then join the revolution-_

 

 “But you don’t understand- he looked at me like I was stupid! _I’m not stupid-”_ He stopped, realizing that he had spoken in unison with his stage counterpart.

 

_So how’d you do it, how’d you graduate so fast?_

“Maybe it’s more accurate than we thought,” he admitted with a small smile.

"Ya think?" Jefferson replied, eyebrows raised.

 

_It was my parent's dying wish before they passed_

_You're an orphan, of course! I’m an orphan  
_

_God, I wish there was a war  
_

_Then we could prove that we’re worth more than anyone bargained for-_

“Had you _just_ met him?” Jefferson asked incredulously.

 

Hamilton nodded. “Yeah. So?”

_Can I buy you a drink?_  
  


_That would be nice_

“Wise move,” Washington murmured, and Jefferson nodded in agreement.

 

“Best way to shut him up.”

 

Hamilton restrained himself from sticking out his tongue with great difficulty.

_While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice:  
_

_Talk less_

Stage-Hamilton and real Hamilton looked horrified at the very idea.

_What?_

_Smile more_

_Ha_

_Don’t let them know what you're against or what you're for_

“You can't be serious,” Hamilton and his counterpart said in unison.

Burr shrugged as he and his counterpart offered, “You wanna get ahead?”

_Yes_

_Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead_

“That is such a Burr thing to say,” Jefferson sighed.

 

“Why? Because it’s so sensible?” Burr snapped.

 

Hamilton snorted. “Yeah, sensible. Tell me, where did it get you?”

 

Burr rolled his eyes, but stayed silent.

 

_Yo yo yo yo yo  
_

_What time is it?_

_Show time!_

Hamilton perked up considerably. “Laurens!”

 

“Is that Lafayette?”

_Like I said_

_Show time, show time_  
  


_Yo, I’m John Lauren's in the place to be  
_

_Two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin' on three, uh_  
  


Burr shot Hamilton a sideways look. His eyes were bright and he followed stage-Laurens’ every move as if soaking it in. Burr had always suspected there was something more than friendship between those two—of course, it was none of his business, but the way Hamilton was watching him now seemed to confirm it.

_Those redcoats don’t want it with me  
_

_'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free_

_Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette  
_

_The Lancelot of the revolutionary set  
_

_I came from afar just to say bonsoir  
_

_Tell the king casse-toi  
_

_Who’s the best, c’est moi_

“I do miss Lafayette,” Jefferson observed.

 

“Yeah,” Hamilton agreed, and Jefferson wrinkled his nose. Hamilton caught the look and rolled his eyes. “Before he was your friend, he was mine, don’t forget.”

_Brrrah, brraaah I am Hercules Mulligan  
_

_Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said come again_

_Ay, lock up ya daughters and horses, of course  
_

_It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets (wow)_

Washington winced. “That, I did not need to know.”

 

Hamilton grinned. “Mulligan was never one for shyness.”

 

“None of you were,” Burr recalled, a series of rather unpleasant memories flashing across his mind’s eye.

_No more sex, pour me another brew, son  
_

_Let’s raise a couple more to the revolution_

 

_Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college_

_Aaron Burr_

_Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!_

_Good luck with that, you’re takin' a stand  
_

_You spit, I’m 'a sit  
_

_We’ll see where we land_

“Seriously. Any opinion. _Anything_ ,” Hamilton said. “Throw us a crumb, here.”

 

The ends of Burr’s lips quirked up in amusement. “Talk less, Alexander.”

 

“Oh, and now he’s quoting himself. Perfect,” the former secretary grumbled.

_(boo)_

_Burr, the revolution’s imminent, what do you stall for?_

_If you stand for nothing Burr, what’ll you fall for?_

“What he said,” Hamilton jerked his thumb at the screen, glaring at Burr, who shrugged.

 

“What’ll I fall for? Shooting you, apparently.”

 

“Was that a joke?” Hamilton gasped. “This is a historic moment! Gentlemen, Aaron Burr Jr made a _joke.”_

Washington rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on.

 

_Oh, who are you?_

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?  
_

_Oh, who is this kid, what’s he gonna do?_

 

Hamilton grinned. “ _Everything,”_ he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment/kudos/etc?


	4. My Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this took longer than I meant it to. Sorry. There are so many chunks of "I am not throwing away my shot" over and over again and there are only so many times they could comment on that.
> 
> Also, I have way too much fun writing Washington.

_I am not throwing away my shot  
_

_I am not throwing away my shot_  


Burr wasn’t sure whether this line was just coincidence or if it was meant to be a cruel joke. Even Hamilton winced slightly, his hand on his wound

_Hey yo, I’m just like my country  
_

_I’m young, scrappy and hungry  
_

_And I’m not throwing away my shot  
_

_I’m ‘a get a scholarship to King’s College  
_

_I prob’ly shouldn’t brag-_

“Hamilton? _Bragging?_ Never!” Jefferson scoffed.

 

It was at that point Washington decided it might be a good idea to separate the two men, and sat between them with a pointed look at Hamilton, who had opened his mouth to defend himself. Hamilton sulked, but, miracle of miracles, stayed quiet.

_-But dag, I amaze and astonish  
_

_The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish  
_

_I gotta holler just to be heard  
_

_With every word, I drop knowledge_  


 

“What happened to not bragging?” Burr asked.

 

“It’s not bragging if it’s true,” Hamilton sniffed.

_I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal  
_

_Tryin’ to reach my goal my power of speech, unimpeachable  
_

_Only nineteen but my mind is older_

“You did not look like that when you were nineteen,” Jefferson accused.

 

“Well, no. They probably only have so many actors, though.”

 

  
_These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder_

_Every burden, every disadvantage_

“You think they’re actors?” Burr asked.

 

_I have learned to manage, I don’t have a gun to brandish_

_I walk these streets famished_

“I don’t know. They look _exactly_ like us, but, somehow...”

  
_The plan is to fan this spark into a flame_

_But damn, it’s getting dark, so let me spell out the name  
_

_I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R we are meant to be_

 

_A colony that runs independently  
_

_Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin’ on us endlessly  
_

_Essentially, they tax us relentlessly  
_

_Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree  
_

_He ain’t ever gonna set his descendants free  
_

_So there will be a revolution in this century  
_

_Enter me_

_(He says in parentheses)_

“Oh, that’s clever,” Hamilton commented. “‘enter me,’ like a stage direction.”

_Don’t be shocked when your hist’ry book mentions me  
_

_I will lay down my life if it sets us free  
_

_Eventually, you’ll see my ascendancy_

 

_And I am not throwing away my shot  
_

_I am not throwing away my shot  
_

_Hey yo, I’m just like my country  
_

_I’m young, scrappy and hungry  
_

_And I’m not throwing away my shot_

 

_I am not throwing away my shot  
_

_I am not throwing away my shot_  


 

“Hey yo, I’m just like my country _,_ I’m young, scrappy and hungry, _”_ Jefferson joined in. Hamilton shot him a look, and he shrugged. “What? It’s catchy!”

“Don’t act like you can relate. We almost died in the trench while you were off getting high with the French!”

Burr gave Hamilton an odd look.

 

_And I’m not throwing away my shot_

“What?” Hamilton snapped.

 

“You just rhymed,” Burr said quietly.

 

“Sorry?”

 

Jefferson’s eyes widened. “He’s right. You said, ‘we almost died in the trench while you were off getting high with the French.’ It even has rhythm.”

 

Hamilton looked bewildered and slightly unnerved. “I didn’t even notice.”

 

_It’s time to take a shot_

 

_I dream of life without a monarchy  
_

_The unrest in France will lead to onarchy.  
_

_Onarchy how you say, how you say, anarchy?_  


 

“Lafayette has better English than that!” Jefferson said indignantly.

 

“Not at this point,” Hamilton replied, seeming to be considering each word carefully, as if scared about what would happen if they rhymed.

_When I fight, I make the other side panicky  
_

_With my, shot_

_Yo, I’m a tailor’s apprentice  
_

_And I got y’all knuckleheads in loco parentis  
_

_I’m joining the rebellion 'cause I know it’s my chance  
_

_To socially advance, instead of sewin’ some pants  
_

_I’m gonna take a shot_

_But we’ll never be truly free  
_

_Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me_  


 

“He was always so passionate,” sighed Hamilton. “I still think that slaves would have been freed if he hadn’t… hadn’t…”

 

Instinctively, Washington put a hand on Hamilton’s shoulder, and for once he didn’t pull away. Even Jefferson had the decency to stay silent.

_You and I, do or die. Wait till I sally in  
_

_On a stallion with the first black battalion  
_

_Have another shot_

_Geniuses, lower your voices  
_

_You keep out of trouble and you double your choices  
_

_I’m with you, but the situation is fraught  
_

_You’ve got to be carefully taught  
_

_If you talk, you’re gonna get shot_

“Helpful as always, Burr,” Hamilton muttered.

_Burr, check what we got  
_

_Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot  
_

_I think your pants look hot  
_

_Laurens, I like you a lot_  


 

 _‘Understatement,’_ Burr thought to himself.

_Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin’ the pot  
_

_What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot  
_

_Poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
_

_A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?  
_

_Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!_

 

_Oh, am I talkin’ too loud?_

“I think you can always just assume you’re talking too loud, Hamilton,” Jefferson told him.

 

“The same to you, Mr Jefferson,” Hamilton replied.

  
Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth

 _I never had a group of friends before_  


“Ouch.”

_I promise that I’ll make y’all proud_

_Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd_

_I am not throwing away my shot  
_

_I am not throwing away my shot  
_

_Hey yo, I’m just like my country  
_

_I’m young, scrappy and hungry  
_

_And I’m not throwing away my shot_

 

_I am not throwing away my shot  
_

_I am not throwing away my shot  
_

_Hey yo, I’m just like my country  
_

_I’m young, scrappy and hungry  
_

_And I’m not throwing away my shot_

 

_Everybody sing  
_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa  
_

_Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa  
_

_Ay, let ‘em hear ya_

 

_Let’s go_

 

_Whoa, whoa, whoa I said shout it to the rooftops  
_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa said, to the rooftops  
_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa come on_

 

_Come on, let’s go  
_

_Rise up_  


 

At this point, even Burr was tapping his foot.

_When you’re living on your knees, you rise up  
_

_Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up  
_

_Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up_

 

_When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
_

_When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
_

_When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
_

_When are these colonies gonna rise up?_

 

_Rise up  
_

_I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
_

_When’s it gonna get me?  
_

_In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?  
_

_If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be?  
_

_Is it like a beat without a melody?  
_

_See, I never thought I’d live past twenty  
_

_Where I come from some get half as many  
_

_Ask anybody why we livin’ fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
_

_We have to make this moment last, that’s plenty_

 

“Alexander,” Washington said, casting his secretary a concerned look, “I hope you know that if you ever want to talk, I’ll listen.”

Hamilton rolled his eyes. “Gee. Thanks.”

_(Scratch that this is not a moment, it’s the movement  
_

_Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?  
_

_Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand)_  


 

“Now, Hamilton, is that any way to talk to your father?” Jefferson asked mockingly.

 

 _“Hamilton!”_ Washington reprimanded as the former made a rude hand gesture.

 

“Daddy’s calling,” Jefferson sneered.

 

Hamilton looked furious. He opened his mouth to respond, but Washington put a warning hand on his shoulder, which he shook off. “Son-”

 

_(We roll like Moses, claimin’ our promised land  
_

_And? If we win our independence?)_  


 

“ _I’m not your son,”_ Hamilton hissed.

“Would you please, for once in your life, keep your mouth _shut?”_ Burr snapped.

_(‘Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?  
_

_Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?)_  


“Don’t you mean ‘ _talk less?’”_ Hamilton shot back sulkily, but Burr didn’t deign to reply.

_I know the action in the street is excitin'  
_

_But Jesus, between all the bleedin’ ‘n fightin’  
_

_I’ve been readin’ ‘n writin’  
_

_We need to handle our financial situation  
_

_Are we a nation of states what’s the state of our nation?  
_

 

"You were nineteen!" Jefferson exclaimed incredulously, "Why were you already thinking about financial systems?!"

 

Hamilton gave a smug smile. "I guess I was what you could call 'a prodigy.' What were _you_ doing at nineteen, _Jefferson?"_

 

Jefferson folded his arms grumpily.

 

_I’m past patiently waitin' I’m passionately smashin’ every expectation  
_

_Every action’s an act of creation  
_

_I’m laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow  
_

_For the first time, I’m thinkin’ past tomorrow_

Jefferson whistled appreciatively. “I wouldn’t mind sitting down with whoever wrote _that._ Even I’m impressed.”

 

"Wow," Hamilton deadpanned. "President Jefferson is impressed. Someone send a message to the newspapers. Throw a party. His majesty Thomas Jefferson of Montecello has expressed pleasure."

 

"No need to be sarcastic, son," Washington said absentmindedly.

 

"I'm not-"

 

"Please. _Please_ shut up," Burr half-begged, and Hamilton moodily fell silent.

_And I am not throwing away my shot  
_

_I am not throwing away my shot  
_

_Hey yo, I’m just like my country  
_

_I’m young, scrappy and hungry  
_

_And I’m not throwing away my shot_

 

_We’re gonna rise up (time to take a shot)  
_

_We’re gonna rise up (time to take a shot)  
_

_We’re gonna, rise up, rise up_

 

_It's time to take a shot  
_

_Rise up, rise up, it's time to take a shot  
_

_Rise up, it's time to take a shot  
_

_Rise up, take a shot, shot, shot  
_

_It's time to take a shot, time to take a shot  
_

_And I am not throwing away my shot  
_

_Not throwing away my shot_

As the song ended, Hamilton couldn’t help but feel that the universe was playing some sort of cruel joke on him.


	5. The Story of Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a short song and a short chapter and I didn't do well weaving reactions into the lyrics, but it's an update. Sorry.

When the music continued, it had a much more somber tone to it, a wistful, nostalgic rhythm in the strings set over the bittersweet piano notes.

_I may not live to see our glory  
_

_(I may not live to see our glory)_

 

_But I will gladly join the fight  
_

_(But I will gladly join the fight)_  


_And when our children tell our story  
_

_(And when our children tell our story)  
_

 

Washington had closed his eyes, allowing the music to wash over him. _They were only boys,_ he thought to himself, _and yet, together we managed to topple an empire._

 

 _They’ll tell the story of tonight_  


_Let’s have another round tonight  
_

_(Let’s have another round tonight)  
_

_(Let’s have another round tonight)_  


_Raise a glass to freedom  
_

_Something they can never take away  
_

_No matter what they tell you_  


_Raise a glass to the four of us_  


_Tomorrow there’ll be more of us_  


_Telling the story of tonight  
_

_(They’ll tell the story of tonight)  
_

 

_Raise a glass to freedom  
_

_Something they can never take away_  
  
_No matter what they tell you_

 

The dim light of the screen played on their faces, casting a ghostly blue glow over the whole room. Hamilton's eyes shone as he watched his old friends, the closest thing to a family he had had, the few who gave him strength to continue.

 

 _(Let’s have another round tonight)_  


_Raise a glass to the four of us  
_

_Tomorrow there’ll be more of us  
_

_Telling the story of tonight  
_

_Let’s have another round tonight_

  
(They’ll tell the story of tonight)

_(Raise a glass to freedom)  
_

_(They’ll tell the story of tonight)  
_

_(Raise a glass to freedom)  
_

_(They’ll tell the story of tonight)_  


_They’ll tell the story of  
_

_Tonight_

The song sounded unfinished. The last few notes hinted at an uncertain future, something beyond their control, some great process that was still taking shape, something left undone.

Jefferson opened his mouth to make a snide comment, but the words died on his lips. The other men’s faces were set and still, and for the first time, he saw them not as political allies or rivals, but as soldiers. The creases on Washington’s forehead, the way Hamilton’s eyebrows were pushed together, how Burr’s lips were pursed, everything signaled an unspoken truce.

 

The silent comradery between the men who had fought to build the lives they had always dreamed of, the dark eyes of men who have seen far too much pain and suffering, the straight backs taught by discipline and service, this… this was something he could never reach.

 

The general, the captain, and the colonel.

 

 _“We almost died in the trench…”_ Hamilton had said.

 

Some things couldn’t be faked.

 

He stayed quiet.


	6. The Schuyler Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hysterical laughter* WHAT IS SLEEP
> 
> I'm sorry this may not make sense I couldn't sleep so I wrote about our founding fathers being children instead

_There’s nothing rich folks love more  
_

_Than going downtown and slumming it with the poor  
_

_They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common  
_

_Just to watch ‘em talk_

_Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded  
_

_Uh oh, but little does he know that  
_

_His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza  
_

_Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at_

 

_Work, work  
_

_Angelica!  
_

_Work, work  
_

_Eliza!  
_

_And Peggy!  
_

_Work, work  
_

_The Schuyler sisters_

 

“I already love it,” Hamilton announced.

 

Burr watched his counterpart nervously, praying that this wouldn’t end how he thought it might.

  
_Angelica!_

_Peggy!  
_

_Eliza!  
_

_Work!_

_Daddy said to be home by sundown_

 

“Peggy. Poor, dear little Peggy,” Hamilton said with a smile. _  
_

 

_Daddy doesn’t need to know  
_

 

_Daddy said not to go downtown_

 

_Like I said, you’re free to go_

_But—look around, look around  
_

_The revolution’s happening in New York  
_

_Angelica_

 

“The variety music in this musical is truly… remarkable,” Jefferson decided, “but I wish to know when I will show up.”

“Why so eager to watch yourself be beaten in every debate?” Hamilton asked with a smirk.

Jefferson rolled his eyes.

 

_It’s bad enough Daddy wants to go to war  
_

_People shouting in the square  
_

_It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore  
_

_New ideas in the air_

_Look around, look around—_

_Angelica, remind me what we’re looking for_

 

Hamilton had a wistful smile on his face. “My dearest Betsey. I miss her already.”

  
_She’s looking for me!_

_Eliza, I’m looking for a mind at work (work, work)  
_

_I’m looking for a mind at work (work, work) [x2]  
_

_Woa-oah  
_

_Woa-oah  
_

_Work!_

 

Burr put his head in his hands as his stage counterpart strode up to the three women.

  
_Ooh, there’s nothing like summer in the city_

_Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty  
_

_Excuse me, miss, I know it’s not funny  
_

_But your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money_

 

“Oh my god, Burr!” Hamilton laughed with vindictive delight. “That is _not_ how you flirt!”

 

Burr felt his face growing hot. “…Shut up,” he muttered.

_Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy heels?  
_

_You searchin’ for an urchin who can give you ideals?_

 

Jefferson was gaping at the screen. “This can _not_ get worse.”

  
_Burr, you disgust me_

 

“Oh, yeah, like you fared well against Angelica Schuyler,” Hamilton snorted.

 

_Ahh, so you’ve discussed me  
_

_I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me_

 

“It did get worse!” he cackled.

 

Burr sighed. He _really_ wanted to hate this song.

_I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
_

_So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane  
_

_You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
_

_So listen to my declaration:_

 

“That is someone I aspire to be with,” Jefferson commented.

 

“That is someone I aspire to _be,”_ Hamilton countered.

  
_"We hold these truths to be self-evident_

_That all men are created equal"_

 

Burr hoped his part in this song was over. He was well aware that Hamilton would hold this over his head as long as he could, but at least he didn’t have too much blackmail material.

 

Yet.

Well. Other than the duel.

  
_And when I meet Thomas Jefferson (unh!)_

_I’mma compel him to include women in the sequel_

 

“I would have _loved_ to have been a fly on the wall during _that_ conversation,” Hamilton said with a grin.

 _  
_ “Well, you’re the right size,” Jefferson sneered.

 

Instinctively, Hamilton stood up to give himself leverage. “Son,” warned Washington.

_Work!_  
  
_Look around, look around at how_

_Lucky we are to be alive right now_

 

Jefferson languidly stretched out his legs before standing up as well. The height difference was almost comical.

  
_Look around, look around at how_

_Lucky we are to be alive right now_

 

“One more comment on my height and I’ll-”

  
_History is happening in Manhattan and we_

_Just happen to be in the greatest city in the world_

 

“Lecture me?” Jefferson interrupted. “Come on, give me an actual challenge for once.”

 

 _In the greatest city in the world!_  
  
_Cause I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine_

 

"If you want a fight, Jefferson, I will give you a fight!" Hamilton snarled.

 

_(look around, look around)((hey, hey, hey, hey))_

 

“Jefferson!” Washington said sharply. “Sit down. Hamilton, you too.”

_So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane  
_

_(the revolution’s happening in)((hey, hey, hey, hey))_

 

The two sat, sulking like chastised school boys. “I will not tolerate any more fighting from either of you, is that understood?”

_(New York) You want a revolution? ((look around, look around))  
_

_I want a revelation (In New York, woah)_

 

“Yes, sir,” they both muttered.

 

_So listen to my declaration ((the revolution's happening))  
_

 

_We hold these truths to be self evident  
_

_(look around, look around) (hey, hey)  
_

_That all men are created equal  
_

_(at how lucky we are to be alive right now) (hey, hey)_

_Look around, look around  
_

_At how lucky we are to be alive right now  
_

_History is happening in Manhattan  
_

_And we just happen to be  
_

_In the greatest city in the world (in the greatest city)  
_

_In the greatest city in the world!_

_Work, work  
_

_Angelica!  
_

_Work, work  
_

_Eliza!  
_

_And Peggy!  
_

_Work, work  
_

_The Schuyler sisters  
_

_Work, work  
_

 

_We’re looking for a mind at work (work, work)  
_

_Hey (work, work)  
_

_Woah-ah! (work, work)  
_

_Hey (work, work)  
_

_In the greatest city_  
  
In the greatest city

_In the world!_

_In the greatest city in the world!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if anyone has any ideas/headcannons they want me to add, just comment with them because I clearly need all the help I can get.
> 
> (Did anyone spot the X-Men: Days of Future Past quote?)


	7. Farmer Refuted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo... sorry about the wait, but I'm still going! I got distracted because I got really excited about a few of the future songs and wrote those instead of going in order...
> 
> I'm going to start integrating some of your ideas, and yes, as this IS a Lams fic our dear Laurens will be making an appearance. Eventually.
> 
> Also, someone suggested turning the room into a kind of room-of-requirement-type-thing so yeah. If they really want something, they get it.
> 
> (Also, keep commenting with your ideas, I need all the help I can get!)

_Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury, and I present_

 

Hamilton jumped to his feet immediately. “That motherfu-”

 

 _“Hamilton!_ ”

 

“Sir,” he acknowledged, reluctantly reseating himself under Washington’s glare.

 

 _"Free thoughts on the proceedings of the Continental Congress!"_  


 

Burr groaned. He knew exactly where this was going as clearly as Hamilton did.

_Heed not the rabble who scream revolution  
_

_They have not your interest at heart_  


 

Even Jefferson looked a bit miffed. “Who is this imbecile?”

 

 _Oh my god. Tear this dude apart_  


 

“Weren’t you listening? Samuel Seabury. Foolish man, thinks he can stand up to _me?_ Honestly, my _dog_ speaks more eloquently,” Hamilton grumbled.

 

 _Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution_  
  

 

“Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, you shouldn’t even-”

 

“You realize he can’t hear you, right?” Burr asked, a single eyebrow arched in amusement.

_Don’t let them lead you astray  
_

_This congress does not speak for me_  


 

“Not the point,” Hamilton snapped.

 

 _Let him be_  


 

“Typical.”

 

_They’re playing a dangerous game  
_

_I pray the king shows you his mercy  
_

_For shame, for shame!_  


 

Hamilton looked pleased as his counterpart pulled away from Burr, marching up to face Seabury.

 

 _Yo!_  


_SEABURY:_  
_Heed not the rabble who_

_HAMILTON:_  
_He'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams_

_SEABURY:_  
_Scream—_  
  
_HAMILTON:_  
_But the revolution_

_SEABURY:_  
_Revolution—_

_HAMILTON:_  
_Is comin'_

_SEABURY:_  
_They have not your interests_

_HAMILTON:_  
_The have-nots are gonna win this_  


_SEABURY:_  
_At heart—_

_HAMILTON:_  
_It’s hard to listen to you with a straight face_  


 

Hamilton was grinning so hard his face was starting to hurt.

 

 _SEABURY:_  
_Chaos and—_

_HAMILTON:_  
_Chaos and bloodshed_

_SEABURY:_  
_Bloodshed are not—_

_HAMILTON:_  
_Already haunt us_  


 

“Whoa, hang on, didn’t you just say that?” Jefferson asked.

 

Washington’s eyebrows were pushed together in concern. “You did,” he confirmed, “You said those exact words, not two minutes ago.”

 

Hamilton shrugged, too involved in the music to care.

  
_SEABURY:_  
_A solution—_

_HAMILTON:_  
_Honestly, you shouldn’t even talk—_

_SEABURY:_  
_Don’t let them lead you astray—_

_HAMILTON:_  
_And what about Boston?_  
_Look at the cost and all that we’ve lost_  
_And you talk about Congress?_

_SEABURY:_  
_This Congress does not speak for me_  
  
_HAMILTON:_  
_My dog speaks more eloquently than thee_  


“And that! You said that, too!”

 

“Well, I’m not sure if you noticed Jefferson, but it is a musical about _me._ It does make sense.”

  
_You’re playing a dangerous game_  


“But-”

 

“Shut up, I’m destroying Seabury.”

_But strangely, your mange is the same!_  


_I pray the king shows you his mercy  
_

  
_Is he in Jersey?_

 

“Ha!”

_For shame—_  
  
_For the Revolution!_  
  
_For shame!_  
  
_For the Revolution!_  
  
_SEABURY: Heed—_  


Hamilton shook his head, speaking in unison with his counterpart. _“If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna scream-”  
_

  
_HAMILTON:_  
_Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!_  
  
_SEABURY: Not your interest—_  
  
_HAMILTON and (COMPANY):_  
_Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me (laughter)_  
_Why should a tiny island across the sea_  
_Regulate the price of tea?_  


“Well, I had always suspected it, but this confirms it: you always were an annoying little shit,” Jefferson announced, ignoring Washington’s scandalized expression.

 

“You just don’t want to admit I had a point,” Hamilton replied smugly.

 _  
_ Burr and his counterpart sighed. _“Alexander, please!”_

  
_Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive_  
_Drop the niceties_  


Hamilton pointed at the screen. “What he said.”

“I need a drink,” Washington muttered.

_  
Silence! A message from the King!_

“I think there’s some over there,” Burr gestured to the corner, where a bottle and a few glasses stood waiting.

 

Washington frowned. “That was _definitely_ not there earlier.”

  
_A message from the King!_  
_A message from the King!_

“Do you know,” Hamilton said conversationally, “I think I may grow to enjoy this musical.”

 

Burr leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. _Why me?_ he asked it silently, _why must you torment_ me?


	8. You'll Be Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. There have been Things that needed to be done.

A red-and-white cloaked figure was making his way to the front of the stage, a smug smile firmly fixed on his face.

 

“Oh dear,” muttered Washington.

 

The music changed rather abruptly as King George III opened his mouth.

 

_ You say the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay _

 

Hamilton’s mouth opened in surprise, but no words came out. None of them had quite known what to expect from the king, but  _ this... _

 

_ You cry in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by _

_ Why so sad? _

 

Jefferson laughed as the king pulled a pouty frown. Hamilton glared. “What? It’s funny!”

 

“Funny?” Hamilton hissed. “This man is the cause of all of our suffering.”

 

_ Remember we made an arrangement when you went away _

_ Now you're making me mad _

 

Jefferson shrugged. “Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the song.”

 

_ Remember despite our estrangement, I'm your man _

 

Washington shook his head, and incredulous look on his face. “He’s acting like we broke up a romantic relationship.”

 

Burr had an odd sort of half-smile on his face. “I think that’s the joke. I think they’re mocking him.”

 

_ You'll be back _

_ Soon you'll see _

 

“War isn’t a joke,” Hamilton insisted, “people  _ died _ .”

 

“I know,” Burr replied, “But they claimed this was written- will be written-  _ will have been written? _ \- over two hundred years in the future. You don’t exactly mourn people who died centuries before you were born.”

 

_ You'll remember you belong to me _

_ You'll be back _

_ Time will tell _

_ You'll remember that I served you well _

 

“Oh, did you now?” Hamilton asked the screen sarcastically. “How high was that tax again?”

 

_ Oceans rise, empires fall _

_ We have seen each other through it all _

_ And when push comes to shove, _

_ I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love _

 

“ _ Love?” _ Hamilton repeated in disbelief. “You claim that was-”

 

_ Da dada da da _

_ Da dadada dayada _

_ Dada da da dayada _

 

"THOSE AREN'T EVEN WORDS!" Hamilton bellowed angrily.

 

“Calm down, son.”

 

“Not your son.”

 

_ Da dada da da _

_ Da dadada dayada _

_ Dada da da da _

 

_ You say our love is draining and you can't go on _

_ You'll be the one complaining when I am gone _

 

“Oh really?” Hamilton demanded, “Well, I’ve got news for you, we are  _ perfectly fine _ on our own, we have a  _ democracy, _ and a  _ fair system of government _ , which is more than you can say, you pompous, self-obsessed little shi-”

 

“ _ HAMILTON,” _ Washington cut in. “Sit down, be quiet, and stop taking it so seriously. We  _ won. _ ”

 

_ And, no, don't change the subject _

_ 'Cause you're my favorite subject _

_ My sweet, submissive subject _

_ My loyal, royal subject _

_ Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever _

 

_ You'll be back _

_ Like before _

_ I will fight the fight and win the war _

_ For your love _

_ For your praise _

_ And I'll love you till my dying days _

 

_ When you're gone, I'll go mad _

_ So don't throw away this thing we had _

_ 'Cause when push comes to shove _

_ I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love _

 

“Joke’s on you,” Hamilton muttered, “mine are already dead.”

 

_ Da dada da da _

_ Da dadada dayada _

_ Dada da da dayada _

 

“Are you not able to take anything as a joke?” Jefferson complained. “Really, this one’s just a light-hearted joke.”

 

“The war-”

 

_ Da dada da da _

 

“The war is over. Yes, people died, yes it was terrible-”

 

_ Da dadada dayada _

 

“Don’t lecture me about the war, you didn’t fight in it!” Both men were standing now, Hamilton trying to make himself taller by standing on his tip-toes.

 

_ Dada da _

 

“-but it’s over. We won," Jefferson finished.  


 

_ Everybody! _

 

_ Da dada da da _

_ Da dadada dayada _

 

“That man is the cause of hundreds of broken families, that man brought about pain and suffering to so many, that man is the reason Laurens--” He cut himself off, taking a deep breath. “I don’t expect you to understand, where were you when all the fighting was happening? Where were  _ you _ when--”

 

“Are you standing on a stool?” Jefferson asked suddenly, taking a confused step back.

 

_ Dada da da dayada _

 

“What?” Hamilton only just noticed that he was suddenly on the same level as Jefferson. He stepped off the small steel stool that had just…  _ appeared _ under him.

 

_ Da dada da da _

_ Da dadada dayada _

_ Dadada da da dayada… _

 

“Well.then,” Hamilton said after a moment of shocked silence. “That just happened.”


	9. Sorry for the interruption (no, I'm not abandoning this)

My Dear Readers,

 

(I hope this letter finds you in good health, and in a prosperous enough position to put ideas into the brains of people like me down on their luck, you see, that was my fic you decided to--) (I am sorry, I could not help it.) (Okay, I totally could, but I had to.) (I regret nothing.)

 

First of all I wish to reassure you that no, this isn't one of those chapters where the author apologizes profusely before promptly abandoning their work. I won't do that to you.

 

Probably.

 

However, I do apologize for the wait. I am having a harder time with this chapter than I thought, because it's been a hectic few weeks and I sincerely want to do the General's entrance justice. Your ideas and encouragements through this have been incredibly useful, and I hope I can call on you again for assistance. I am not entirely sure how they should react to the general... well, epic-ness of the General in all his glory, or how the man himself would react. I do wish to explore more deeply the connection of the soldiers during the war, and poke fun at Burr because of his attempts to become the General's right hand man, because I unfortunately enjoy embarrassing the poor dear.

 

Anyway, I hope you all have some good suggestions. I make no promises about an update this week, as it is tech week, and, as a loyal techie, I must attend the obnoxiously long rehearsals and panicked changes in cues that shall plague the next week.

 

Also, it is soon to be the Anniversary of my Birth, so I will hopefully not be sitting alone in the dark writing fanfiction about America's founding fathers... but, in all honesty, is there a better way to celebrate the day you exited your parent's body? I think not.

 

And so, I leave you.

 

I have the honour to be

Your Obedient Servant,

 

Following is not my style

 

 


	10. Right Hand Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA I TOLD I WASN'T ABANDONING THIS
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait it's been a rough few months, but I am back to make you hurt your hearts over long dead old men again!
> 
> Also, please check out my other hamilton fic. It's not long, but I'd love you to read it!

Hamilton stared wordlessly at the stool for a few moments. “Maybe--”

 

“ _ Shh! _ It’s starting again,” Burr hissed, tugging Hamilton back into his seat.

 

_ [COMPANY] _

_ British Admiral Howe’s got troops on the water _

_ Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor _

_[ENSEMBLE 1]_

_Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor_

_When they surround our troops!_

_They surround our troops!_

_When they surround our troops!_

| 

_[ENSEMBLE 2]_

_Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor_

_They surround our troops!_

_They surround our troops!_  
  
---|---  
  
_ [HAMILTON] _

_ As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war _

_ I knew that I was poor _

_ I knew it was the only way to— _

  
  


“Your Excellency, I can  _ feel _ you staring at me,” Hamilton snapped.

 

“I worry about you, Alexander, I want you to know--”

 

“Trust me, you’ve made that abundantly clear,” he muttered.

 

Washington’s frown deepened, but he merely settled back into the couch with a sort of sigh.

  
  


_ [HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE] _

_ Rise up! _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_ If they tell my story _

_ I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or— _

 

_ [HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE] _

_ Rise up! _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_ I will fight for this land _

_ But there’s only one man _

_ Who can give us a command so we can— _

  
  


“If I am not mistaken,” Washington rumbled, a slight smile on his face, “this is where I come in.”

  
  


_ [HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE] _

_ Rise up! _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_ Understand? It’s the only way to— _

 

_ [HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE] _

_ Rise up! Rise up! _

  
  


“When do  _ I _ come in?” Jefferson complained.

 

“Well,” Hamilton stated matter-of-factly, “if you had served your country and fought for our freedom, perhaps you would.”

  
  


_ [HAMILTON] _

_ Here he comes! _

 

_ (George Washington enters, heralded by soldiers.) _

 

_ [ENSEMBLE] _

_ Here comes the General! _

 

_ [BURR] _

_ Ladies and gentlemen! _

  
  


“Why is it that I feel mortified whenever I see my counterpart onstage?” Burr asked.

 

“Perhaps you’re just a mortifying person,” Hamilton suggested innocently. “I would be absolutely horrified with myself if I were you.”

 

“That’s surprisingly not very comforting,” Burr muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

  
  


_ [ENSEMBLE] _

_ Here comes the General! _

 

_ [BURR] _

_ The moment you’ve been waiting for! _

 

_ [ENSEMBLE] _

_ Here comes the General! _

 

_ [BURR] _

_ The pride of Mount Vernon! _

 

_ [ENSEMBLE] _

_ Here comes the General! _

 

_ [BURR] _

_ George Washington! _

_[WASHINGTON]_

_We are outgunned_

_Outmanned_

_Outnumbered_

_Outplanned_

_We gotta make an all out stand_

_Ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man._

| 

_[ENSEMBLE]_

_What?_

_What?_

_Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_

  
  
  


_Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_  
  
---|---  
  
 

“You know, I don’t think what the chorus is saying is even relevant,” Jefferson muttered.

 

“Don’t interrupt the General!” Hamilton exclaimed, an almost offended look on his face.

 

Jefferson blinked in surprise before holding his hands up in surrender. “Fine. You’ll miss my witty insights and clever remarks before too much longer.”

  
  


_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ Check it— _

_ Can I be real a second? _

  
  


_ “Clever?” _ Hamilton snorted. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

 

“Be quiet, you hypocrite,” Burr grumbled.

  
  


_ For just a millisecond? _

_ Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second? _

_ Now I’m the model of a modern major general _

_ The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all _

_ Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal _

_ Writin’ letters to relatives _

_ Embellishin’ my elegance and eloquence _

  
  


Hamilton whistled. “I would  _ love _ to meet whoever wrote  _ that.  _ Consider me impressed.”

  
  


_ But the elephant is in the room _

_ The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go… _

 

_ [ENSEMBLE] _

_ Boom! _

  
  


The three former soldiers flinched at the sudden shout, Washington nearly spilling his drink. Jefferson gave them a sideways look. “What--”

 

“I think you may want to shut up right about now, Jefferson,” Hamilton said softly, his gaze fixed on the stage.

 

Jefferson tilted his head slightly, but said nothing.

  
  


_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ Any hope of success is fleeting _

_ How can I keep leading when the people I’m _

_ Leading keep retreating? _

_ We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn _

_ Knight takes rook, but look _

_[WASHINGTON]_

_We are outgunned_

_Outmanned_

_Outnumbered_

_Outplanned_

_We gotta make an all out stand_

_Ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man_

_Incoming!_

| 

_[ENSEMBLE]_

_What?_

_What?_

_Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_

  
  
  


_Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_  
  
---|---  
  
_ [HAMILTON] _

_ They’re battering down the Battery check the damages _

 

_ [MULLIGAN] _

_ Rah! _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_ We gotta stop ‘em and rob ‘em of their advantages _

 

_ [MULLIGAN] _

_ Rah! _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_ Let’s take a stand with the stamina God has granted us _

_ Hamilton won’t abandon ship _

_ Yo, let’s steal their cannons— _

  
  


“Did you really steal British cannons?” Jefferson asked incredulously.

 

Hamilton smirked. “Is the sky blue? Is grass green? Is Burr basically a tree in a suit?”

 

Burr put his head in his hands, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like,  _ ‘why me?’ _

  
  


_[MULLIGAN]_

_Shh-boom!_

|    
  


_[COMPANY]_

_Boom!_  
  
---|---  
  
 

Jefferson didn’t even open his mouth as the soldiers flinched again

  
  


_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and… _

  
  


Washington choked, and Jefferson pounded him on the back as he coughed.

 

“ _ Did you just CURSE?!” _ Hamilton half-shouted in astonishment.

 

Burr stared at the screen, frozen, unsure of what to do. He looked as though his entire world were crashing down around his ears-- to hear such a filthy word in the General’s mouth! He wondered idly when the flying pigs would start floating through the walls.

  
  


_ [COMPANY] _

_ Boom! _

 

“Your Excellency, perhaps it would be a good idea to put the drink down for the moment,” Burr said carefully as another few drops joined the growing puddle on the arm of the couch.

 

“Yes… yes, you’re right, Burr,” the general muttered absentmindedly, setting the drink on the small coffee table.

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ Goes the cannon, we’re abandonin’ Kips Bay and… _

_ [COMPANY] _

_ Boom! _

 

“Burr? Right about something?” Hamilton said weakly, trying to lighten the mood. This drew a little half-smile from Washington and an eye-roll from Burr, who was gripping the edges of his chair tightly with both hands.

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ There’s another ship and… _

_ [COMPANY] _

_ Boom! _

 

Washington closed his eyes, trying to pull himself together as images of blood and war flashed across his eyelids, gun cracks and screams shattering the stars as the heavens fell around his ears.

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ We just lost the southern tip and… _

 

Young men fell at his feet, and desperation made his heart pound and his blood roar through his veins. The grass was slick with rain, mud, and something crimson, glittering cruelly in the flashing lights of cannons and guns blazing from every direction.

 

_ [COMPANY] _

_ Boom! _

 

The latest exclamation jerked him out of his reverie to find Hamilton watching him silently, a concerned expression on his face. Burr was bent over his knees, taking deep, shuddering breaths. “Sir,” Hamilton whispered, “are you alright?”

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can’t afford another slip _

_ Guns and horses giddyup _

 

Washington shook himself. “Fine,” he said. He had long since practiced the art of keeping the tremble out of his voice lest it frighten his men.

 

Jefferson lurked awkwardly in a corner, his expression that of a lost child, unsure of what to do next.

 

_ I decide to divvy up _

_ My forces, they’re skittish as the British cut the city up _

_ This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny _

_ I scream in the face of this mass mutiny: _

_ Are these the men with which I am to defend America? _

_ We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance _

_ I cannot be everywhere at once, people _

_ I’m in dire need of assistance… _

_ (Washington's tent. Burr enters.) _

_ [BURR] _

_ Your excellency, sir! _

 

Hamilton forced a laugh, poking Burr’s shoulder. “You’re up, Burr. Face yourself.”

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ Who are you? _

_ [BURR] _

_ Aaron Burr, Sir? _

_ Permission to state my case? _

 

Burr groaned, but sat up. No one commented on his wet cheeks or red eyes.

  
  


_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ As you were _

 

_ [BURR] _

_ Sir _

_ I was a captain under General Montgomery _

_ Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec _

_ And well, in summary _

_ I think that I could be of some assistance _

_ I admire how you keep firing on the British _

_ From a distance _

  
  


Hamilton snorted. “Of course you did.”

  
  


_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ Huh _

 

_ [BURR] _

_ I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west _

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ Yes? _

 

_ [BURR] _

_ Well— _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_ Your excellency, you wanted to see me? _

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr? _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_ Yes, sir _

 

_ [HAMILTON & BURR] _

_ We keep meeting _

 

_ [BURR] _

_ As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out _

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ Burr? _

 

_ [BURR] _

_ Sir? _

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ Close the door on your way out _

  
  


Burr winced. The rejection still stung

 

“That was cold,” Jefferson commented, sliding his lanky form back into his seat.

  
  


_ (Burr exits.) _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_ Have I done something wrong, sir? _

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ On the contrary _

_ I called you here because our odds are beyond scary _

_ Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_ Sir? _

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff? _

  
  


“People wanted you on their staff?” Jefferson asked in amazement.

 

“I will have you know I was highly sought after by everyone,” Hamilton huffed.

  
  


_ [HAMILTON] _

_ Sir! _

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ Don’t get me wrong, you’re a young man of great renown _

  
  


“See?”

  
  


_ I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown _

_ Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you… _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_ To be their Secretary? I don’t think so _

 

“What? Is a secretary position beneath the great Alexander Hamilton? And you call me the snob,” Jefferson muttered.

 

“You  _ are _ the snob,” Hamilton shot back.

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ Why’re you upset? _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_ I’m not— _

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ It’s alright, you want to fight, you’ve got a hunger _

_ I was just like you when I was younger _

_ Head full of fantasies of dyin’ like a martyr? _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_ Yes _

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder _

  
  


“I think I have enough experience to disagree with you there, sir,” Hamilton smirked.

 

Washington acknowledged him with a small grin. “And your conclusion?”

 

A shadow passed over Hamilton’s face as he replied solemnly, “life is too fast, but death is too slow.”

  
  


_ [HAMILTON] _

_ Why are you telling me this? _

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ I’m being honest _

_ I’m working with a third of what our Congress has promised _

_ We are a powder keg about to explode _

_ I need someone like you to lighten the load. So? _

 

_ [COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON] _

_ I am not throwin’ away my shot! _

_ I am not throwin’ away my shot! _

_ Ayo, I’m just like my country, I’m young _

_ Scrappy and hungry! _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_ I am not throwing away my shot! _

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ Son _

 

_ [WASHINGTON & COMPANY] _

_ We are outgunned, outmanned! _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_ You need all the help you can get _

_ I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan _

_ Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else? _

  
  


“Really, Hamilton? Three friends are barely going to put you over the edge.”

 

“Wars are fought by people, Jefferson, which you would understand if you ever lifted a finger in the revolution,” Hamilton responded stiffly.

  
  


_ [WASHINGTON & COMPANY] _

_ Outnumbered, outplanned! _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_ We'll need some spies on the inside _

_ Some King's men who might let some things slide _

 

_[HAMILTON]_

_I'll write to Congress and tell' em we need supplies, you rally the guys_

_Master the element of surprise_

_I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir!_

| 

_[COMPANY]_

_Boom!_

  
  
  
  
  


_Chicka-boom!_

| 

_[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY/WOMEN]_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa..._

  
  
  


_Whoa, whoa, whoa..._

  
  


_Whoa, whoa, whoa…_  
  
---|---|---  
  
_ [ENSEMBLE] _

_ Here comes the General! _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_ Rise up! _

 

_ [LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN] _

_ What? _

 

_ [ENSEMBLE] _

_ Here comes the General! _

 

_ [HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS/WOMEN] _

_ Rise up! _

 

_ [LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN] _

_ What? _

 

_ [ENSEMBLE] _

_ Here comes the General! _

 

_ [HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS] _

_ Rise up! _

 

_ [LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN] _

_ What? _

 

_ [COMPANY] _

_ Here comes the General! _

 

_ [HAMILTON] _

_What?_

 

_ [WASHINGTON] _

_ And his right hand man! _

 

_ [COMPANY] _

_ Boom! _

 

“So that’s how you became the teacher’s pet,” Jefferson sneered. “I always wondered.”

 

Hamilton moved to stand up, but Washington once more put a hand on his shoulder. “Son…” he warned.

 

“I’m not your son,” Hamilton mumbled again, but his heart didn’t seem to be in it. This whole experience was exhausting.


	11. Winter's Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise special guest, readers!

_[Burr]  
_

_How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore_

_Go on and on_

_Grow into more of a phenomenon?_

“Geez, Burr, you need to stop harping on my mother, it’s just plain rude,” Hamilton complained.

_Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother  
_

_Be seated at the right hand of the father_

 

“Never mind, go back to my mother,” Hamilton deadpanned.

 

   
_Washington hires Hamilton right on sight_

_But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write_

 

 

“I went to war to fight, you can’t expect me to just give that up!”

 

Washington sighed. “I put you where your talents were needed.”

 

 

_Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable_

_But what do we have in common?_

“Nothing,” they said together.

_We’re_  
_Reliable with the_  
  
_[All Men]_

_Ladies!  
_

Jefferson let out a whoop of laughter as Washington squeezed the bridge of his nose with exasperation. “Alexander…” he groaned.

 

“What?! It’s Burr, not me,” Hamilton defended himself.

 

Burr sank slightly lower in his chair, his face hot. This whole endeavor seemed expressly designed just to embarrass him.

_  
[Burr]_

_There are so many to deflower!_

 

Jefferson wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “ _‘Deflower,_ ’ Burr?”

 

“Shut up,” Burr mumbled, a grimace on his face.

_  
[All Men]_

_Ladies!_  
  
_[Burr]_

 _Looks! Proximity to power_ _  
_

“Is that an opinion I hear?” Hamilton mock-gasped.

 

“No, that’s a fact.”

_  
[All Men]_

_Ladies!_

  
_[Burr]_  
 _They delighted and distracted him_  
 _Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!_  
  
_[Hamilton]_

_That's True!_

“Why do you sound so proud of that?” Washington asked.

 

“When the President of the United States’ wife names a cat after _you_ , you’ll understand,” Hamilton grinned.

  
_[Full Company]_  
_1780_

  
_[Burr]_

_A Winter's Ball_

_And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all_

_Yo, if you could marry a sister, you're rich, son_  


“Burr, please know that you also don’t have permission to call me son.”

 

“Noted.”

  
_[Hamilton]_  
_Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?_

“Whatever man wrote this-” Jefferson started, but Hamilton interrupted.

 

“Why must you always assume it’s a man?”

 

“Fine. I would love nothing better than speaking with hi… them.”

 

Burr made a small noise of surprise, drawing their attention back to the screen where curly letters had just appeared.

  
_[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens]_  
_Hey_

Hamilton drew his glasses out of his pocket, squinting through them at the message. “‘Be careful what you wish for.’ That doesn’t sound ominous at all, does it?”

_  
Hey_

_Hey_

_Hey_

As the song ended, the screen faded to black. “It doesn’t end there, does it?” Jefferson demanded. “Why would someone—”

 

He was cut off for the second time in the span of a few seconds as there was a loud _thud_ and an exclamation of confusion behind the couch. There was silence as the four men sat, frozen, unable to bring themselves to find out whom had just appeared.

 

A hand gripped the back of the couch as the man drew himself up, dark hair in his face and rubbing his head with one hand. No one spoke as he composed himself, smoothing his green jacket— _Hamilton’s_ green jacket—and tucked his long hair behind his ears.

 

Hamilton’s mouth dropped open as he was faced with his own hooked nose, scraggly beard, and scrunched eyebrows. A stranger peered out of his own dark eyes, and, as they met his gaze, both stiffened.

 

_“What the hell?!”_


	12. The Lin Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE YOURSELVES

Lin-Manuel Miranda hoped that this was a dream, rather than the first sign of him losing his mind. His mouth was dry as he stared in astonishment at his double, who stared right back out of identical wide brown eyes. The silence thickened, settling between the two like a heavy fog, stretching on as two identical hearts beat in their identical chests.   


  
His double made the first move, holding out a hand for Lin to shake. “Alexander Hamilton,” he stated solemnly.   
  


Lin backed up, bumping into the wall. He ran a hand nervously through his hair, finally blurting out, “This is a dream.”   


  
The man who claimed to be Hamilton frowned, his hand dropping back to his side. “I’m afraid not. Might I inquire as to you are?”   


  
“Lin. Lin-Manuel Miranda,” he muttered, examining the room in which he found himself, and noting with unease the lack of doors or windows as he examined the room more closely. His eyebrows crinkled together as he caught sight of the other men. “Daveed? Chris, Leslie?”   
  


Daveed snorted, squinting at Leslie. “He’s right. You could definitely be a ‘Leslie.’” Burr rolled his eyes in exasperation.   
  


“What’s going on?” demanded Lin.   
  


Chris stood, putting a hand on Lin’s shoulder, who flinched at his touch. “I think you should sit down, son.” He guided the shocked actor into a chair.   


  
Lin laughed nervously. “Did you just call me ‘son,’ Chris?”   
  


Chris raised an eyebrow. “I'm afraid you've confused me with someone else. My name is--”

 

“Why do you look like me?” “Hamilton” interrupted aggressively.

 

Chris sighed. “Give him a minute to catch his breath before attacking him.”

 

Lin’s face broke into a nervous smile. “Right. I see. Very funny, guys. Where’d you find him?” He pointed at “Hamilton,” unwilling to look at his double.   
  


“Good question,” muttered Jefferson darkly.   
  


“Who are you exactly?” Washington asked, after shooting an I’ll-deal-with-you-later look at Jefferson.   
  


Lin laughed again. “You’re really going through with this? Fine. I’ll play along for a bit. Hi, my name is Lin Miranda, I play Hamilton in the musical  _ Hamilton _ which I wrote. My family is-”   
  


“Hang on. You play me?” “Hamilton” interrupted.   
  


“No. I play Alexander Hamilton. I have no idea who you are.” Lin still resolutely ignored the man as if he could somehow deny his existence.   
  


“You’re the actor?” Hamilton repeated, but Lin was no longer paying attention.   


  
He had noticed the bullet hole in Hamilton’s ribs. His face went pale, and he swallowed. “How…?”   


  
Hamilton self-consciously covered the wound with a hand. “How do you think?” he replied flatly.   


  
Lin looked between Hamilton and Leslie (Burr?), his mouth opening and closing several times before he managed, “You’re…but…Hamilton?”   


  
Hamilton half-bowed, grinning at his doppelgänger. “The one and only.”   
  


“Oh my god.” Lin rushed forward and began to pump Hamilton’s hand emphatically. “It is an honour, sir, really, I don’t know what the  _ fuck _ is going on, but I’m a huge fan, you are absolutely brilliant.”   


  
Hamilton smirked over Lin’s shoulder at Jefferson, who rolled his eyes. “If you’re done with your fan, Hamilton…”   


  
Lin turned to him. “And you- you’re Jefferson! And Washington, and… this is not happening.” He ran a shaking hand through his hair and laughed nervously.   


  
“Son… What did you say your name is?” Washington put a heavy hand on his shoulder.   


  
“Lin-Manuel Miranda,” he said, smiling as he couldn’t help adding, “I’m at your service, sir.”   


  
“So… that’s you,” Washington said, pointing at the now blank screen. “You can act exactly like Alexander.”   


  
“Well, I wouldn’t say exactly, but I do my best to-”   


  
“Prove it,” Hamilton said tightly.   


  
“What?”   


  
“Prove you can act like me. Be me.”   


  
Lin gaped for a moment. “I… what do you want me to do?”   


  
Hamilton shrugged. “I don’t know. Argue with Burr. Debate with Jefferson. Anything.”   
  


Jefferson smirked. “I don’t exactly think your little twin could hold his own against me,” he drawled from his languid position on the couch.   
  


Lin cocked his head. “Really? You don’t think I could beat you?”   


  
Jefferson scoffed. “Listen, buddy, just because you can act, doesn’t mean you can debate.”   


  
“Well then, let’s find out, shall we?”   


  
There was silence for a moment. Lin stood, smoothing out his frock coat. Jefferson blinked. “You’re serious?”   


  
Lin nodded. “What? Scared?”   


  
Limb by limb, Jefferson pulled himself into a standing position, towering above the writer, who looked back at him with an expression that was clearly meant to be dignified but wavered between awe and amusement. “Never. What’s the topic?”   


  
Lin was obviously repressing laughter at this point. “Oh, I don’t know… how about Secretary Hamilton’s plan to assume state debts and establish the national bank?”   


  
Jefferson raised an eyebrow. “Very well. Shall I start, or should you?”   


  
Lin grinned. “Secretary Jefferson- you have the floor, sir.”   


  
The other men settled themselves in their chairs, curious to see what would happen. Hamilton stood in the back of the room, his brow furrowed. Jefferson sneered. There was no way this man could have any defense against him. His appearance was that of Hamilton, but his character was more that of an excited puppy.   
  


Lin stood opposite, striking an interesting contrast to Jefferson’s lanky frame and arrogant expression. The smaller man’s eyes shown with the star-struck excitement of a child.

  
Jefferson cleared his throat. “‘Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness,’ we fought for these ideals; we shouldn’t settle for less these are wise words, enterprising men quote ‘em- don’t act surprised, you guys, cuz I wrote ‘em!”   
  


There was a snigger from Lin, and Jefferson raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, sorry. Go on.”   


  
Jefferson shook his head. “But Hamilton forgets: his plan would have the government assume state’s debts. Now, place your bets as to who that benefits,” he turned to address the next line directly to the former secretary, still standing behind him, “the very seat of government where Hamilton sits.”   
Hamilton made a face and Jefferson smiled to himself.   
  


“Not true!”   
  


Jefferson turned back to the actor, his retort dying on his lips when he found himself no longer facing the fanboyish Lin, but instead an indignant Treasury Secretary. The shorter man had stopped picking excitedly at his sleeves and laughing. He looked somehow older, with more weight on his shoulders and a defiant glint in his eyes.   


  
There was a moment’s pause as everyone stared at him in surprise. The false secretary didn’t shrink below all the eyes on him, instead just glared up at Jefferson. “Are you already done, Secretary Jefferson? Because quite frankly, you may as well stop there before you dig yourself deeper into this hole you’ve created for yourself.”   


  
Jefferson shook his head, trying to pull himself back together. “Um… no. Where was I?”   
  


“Hamilton” bounced on his heels. “I believe you were falsely accusing me of rigging the system- which is not true.”   
  


Jefferson drew a deep breath. Lesson learned. Treat this man as the same threat as Hamilton. “Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it if New York’s in debt— why should Virginia bear it? Uh! Our debts are paid, I’m afraid, don’t tax the South cuz we got it made in the shade. In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground we create. You just wanna move our money around-- this financial plan is an outrageous demand and it’s too many damn pages for any man to understand! Stand with me in the land of the free and pray to God we never see Hamilton’s candidacy. Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky… imagine what gon’ happen when you try to tax our whisky!”   
  


Jefferson could practically see him winding up for the return. There was a pause, while “Hamilton” directed a pointed look at Washington who was gaping at him from the large armchair. “Sir?” he said deliberately, and Washington started.   


 

“Oh! Uh… Thank you, Secretary Jefferson,” Washington exchanged apprehensive looks with Jefferson, both unsure of what was coming. “Secretary Hamilton, your response.”   
  


 

“Hamilton” took a step forward, fixing Jefferson with a smug stare. “Thomas. That was a real nice declaration, welcome to the present, we’re running a real nation! Would you like to join us, or stay mellow doin’ whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello? If we assume the debts, the union gets anew line of credit, a financial diuretic how do you not get it? If we’re aggressive and competitive the union gets a boost. You’d rather give it a sedative? A civics lesson from a slaver. Hey neighbor, your debts are paid cuz you don’t pay for labor! ‘We plant seeds in the South we create!’ Yeah, keep ranting we know who’s really doing the planting. And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment, don’t lecture me about the war, you didn’t fight in it! You think I’m frightened of you, man? We almost died in a trench while you were off getting high with the French! Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President reticent—there isn’t a plan he doesn’t jettison! Madison…” he fumbled, slipping briefly out of character before recovering.

 

“Damn, you’re in worse shape than the national debt is in! Sittin’ there useless as two shits, hey, turn around, bend over, I’ll show you where my shoe fits.”   


  
Jefferson gritted his teeth. That was it. He drew his arm back and “Hamilton” braced himself for the punch, but Washington stepped between them, a scandalized expression on his face. “Excuse me!”   


  
“Hamilton” regarded the Commander in Chief curiously. “Yes, sir?”   
  


“Hamilton, reign yourself in, this is a debate, not a battle. Jefferson- for goodness’ sakes, put your arm down.”   
  


Jefferson became aware that he hadn’t moved. He lowered his arm, glaring at the smirking man over Washington’s shoulder. “Sorry, sir.”   
  


Washington shook his head. “It’s not you who should be apologizing. Son, listen-”   
  


“I’m not your son,” “Hamilton” interrupted.   
  


Washington rolled his eyes. “You can’t just…”    
  


Jefferson saw it happening. His posture relaxed, the defiance turned to glee, the boyish excitement slid back onto his face. Lin burst out laughing.   
  


Washington stopped, his face growing hot as he remembered that this wasn’t Hamilton at all, but an actor, and a brilliant one at that.    
  


“I’m sorry,” Lin gasped, “but your face! You just looked so done with my shit!”   
  


“Well, I must say, I’m impressed,” Jefferson said lightly, peering at Miranda with new interest. “You took me in completely.”   
  


Lin turned to Hamilton. “Convinced?”   
  


Hamilton looked rather shaken. “Do I really wave my arm about that much?”   
  


“I believe he was playing it down a bit, actually,” Jefferson muttered.   
  
  



	13. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know what you're thinking. Probably something along the lines of "WHERE THE ACTUAL FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LAZY LITTLE SHIT?"
> 
> And that's totally fair.
> 
> I have no excuse.
> 
> I wrote this chapter really quickly because I needed to get something down, so it's not my best. And it's not about Eliza as much as it should be because this is supposed to be a romantic song, but I'm afraid romance is... not my area. At all. So. 
> 
> Sorry. In advance.

The screen lit up again. With a resigned sigh, the four turned to face it once more, ignored Lin’s startled _“what the fuck?”_

 

_[HAMILTON/BURR/LAURENS]_  
_Hey_  
 _Hey_  
 _Hey hey_  
  
_[HAMILTON/BURR/LAURENS/ALL WOMEN (EXCEPT ELIZA)]_  
 _Hey hey hey hey_  


“Where did this footage come from?” Lin muttered to no one in particular, settling onto the couch beside Burr, who shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Footage?” Hamilton asked curiously.

  
_[ELIZA]                                               [ALL WOMEN]_  
 _Ohh, I do I do I do I                          Hey hey hey hey_  
 _Dooo! Hey!                                        Hey hey hey hey_  
 _Ohh, I do I do I do I                        Hey hey hey hey_  
 _Dooo! Boy you got me                  Hey hey hey_  


“Yeah, you know. The video.”

 

“I see?” Burr translated in confusion.

  
_[ELIZA AND WOMEN]_  
 _Helpless!_  
 _Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!_  
 _Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em_  


“What?”

 

“Video. It’s a Latin verb. I see.”

“Shhhh,” Jefferson shushed them, and Lin gave him an odd look.

  
_[ELIZA]_  
 _I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight_  
 _We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night_  
 _Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room_  
 _Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”_

“Of all the people in this room, you’re the last person I would expect to care about this scene,” Lin commented.

 

“While you may have seen this a hundred times, Mr. Miranda, the rest of us have not.”

  
_Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom_  
 _Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume_

 

"Not a complaint, merely an observation."

  
_[ELIZA AND WOMEN]_   
_Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine_

  
_[ELIZA]_   
_Grab my sister, and_   
_Whisper, “Yo, this_   
_One’s mine.”_

Hamilton sighed, smiling dreamily at the Eliza on the screen. “My very dear Eliza…” he muttered.

 

Lin’s eyes widened, and he whispered quietly, “this letter will not be delivered to you unless…”

 

_[ALL WOMEN]_   
_Oooh_   
_My sister made her way across_   
_the room to you                                         Oooh_   
_And I got nervous,_

Hamilton whirled around and stared at the playwright, shock written all over his face. Lin merely gave him a slightly rueful smile, shrugging slightly.

  
_thinking “What’s she gonna do?”                  Oooh_  
 _She grabbed you by the arm,_  
 _I’m thinkin’ “I’m through”                            Oooh_  
 _Then you look back at me_

Washington caught the look. “Are you alright son?”

“I’m not your son!” Hamilton and Lin answered at once in unison, the former angrily, the latter amusedly.

 

“Stop it!” Hamilton hissed, and Lin put his hands up in surrender.

  
_and suddenly I’m Helpless!                           Helpless!_  
  
_Oh, look at those eyes                               Look into your eyes_  


“Shut up!” Jefferson insisted.

 

“Oh Jefferson, I didn’t know you cared so much about my love life,” Hamilton teased with a smirk.

_.                                                             And the sky’s the limit_   
_Oh!                                                         I’m_   
_Yeah, I’m                                                 Helpless!_

 

Jefferson’s face grew hot. “I don’t. Her voice is far more soothing to listen to than yours, though.

  
_Helpless, I know                                        Down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in ‘em_  


“Hey!” Hamilton and Lin said simultaneously.

 

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Jefferson snapped at the playwright.

  
_I’m helpless!_  
  
_I’m so into you                                          Look into your eyes_  
 _I am so into you                                        And the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!_  


“No, but we have the same voice.”

 

Jefferson shrugged. “Whatever.”  


  
_I know I’m down for the count                    Down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in ‘em.                             And I’m drownin’ in ‘em._  
  
_[HAMILTON]_  
 _Where are you taking me?_  
  
_[ANGELICA]_  
 _I’m about to change your life_  


“I must say, I enjoy the mixture of music and dialogue,” Washington observed, “you’ve really used it to great effect.”

  
_[HAMILTON]_  
 _Then by all means, lead the way_  


Lin beamed. “Thank you so much, sir! That means a lot coming from you.”

“What about from me?” Hamilton asked. “Because he makes a good point. I especially like the complex rhyme schemes within the lines.”

  
_[ELIZA]_  
 _Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you_  
  
_[HAMILTON]_  
 _Schuyler?_  


You could almost see the pure joy radiating from Lin as Hamilton said that. “From you, Secretary Hamilton, it means even more.”

  
_[ANGELICA]_  
 _My sister_  
  
_[ELIZA]_  
 _Thank you for all your service_  


Washington chuckled. “I’ll try not to take offense to that, Mr. Miranda.”

 

Lin looked horrified. “No, no! Mr. President, I swear, that’s not what I meant at all! You see, Ham was my inspiration and hero, but you also-”

  
_[HAMILTON]_  
 _If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it_  


“’Ham?’” Jefferson snorted. “Really?”

 

Lin flushed. “Sorry, it just slipped out. I’m not used to talking like you’re actually, you know…”

  
_[ANGELICA]_  
 _I’ll leave you to it_  


“Alive?” Hamilton asked, looking pointedly at Burr.

 

Lin looked between the two of them slightly uncomfortably. “Don’t worry,” Burr assured him, “we’ve made our temporary peace.”

 

Lin nodded, but said nothing.

  
_[ELIZA AND WOMEN]_  
 _One week later_  
  
_[ELIZA]_  
 _I’m writin’ a letter nightly_  
 _Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me_  
 _Laughin’ at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem_  
  
_[ANGELICA]_  
 _I’m just sayin’, if you really loved me, you would share him_  


Hamilton let out a shout of laughter as screen-Eliza rolled her eyes. “Oh my god… that… that is amazing. Thank you for that experience.”

  
_[ELIZA]_  
 _Ha!_  
 _Two weeks later                                        [ALL WOMEN]_  
 _In the living room stressin’                           Stressin’_  
 _My father’s stone-faced_  
 _While you’re asking for his blessin’                 Blessin’_  
 _I’m dying inside, as_  
 _You wine_  
 _And dine_

Lin was still studying Burr, who looked uneasy beneath his scrutiny. “So, in your timeline, Burr’s just shot Hamilton, right?”

 

Burr groaned, leaning his head back on the couch. “Can we not do this again?”

  
_And I’m tryin’ not to cry_  
 _‘cause there’s nothing_  
 _that your mind can’t do                              Oooh_

“But how recently? Did you just pull the trigger? Is it a few days after? A few weeks?”

 

Burr closed his eyes. “Please-”

  
_My father makes his way across the room_  
 _To you_  
 _I panic for a second, thinking_  
 _“we’re through”                                        Oooh_

“Were you really thinking about your daughter?” Lin whispered.

 

“That’s enough,” Hamilton told him firmly. Lin looked up in surprise, but Hamilton continued. “I know you’re used to thinking of us as history, something that’s already passed, but we are real and here, and you must respect us as people living in the present. Not the past.”

  
_But then he shakes your hand and says_  
 _“Be true”                                                   Oooh_  
 _And you turn back to me, smiling, and I’m_  
 _Helpless!                                                  Helpless!_  
 _.                                                            Look into your eyes_  
 _.                                                            And the sky’s the_

Lin held Hamilton’s intense gaze and quietly marveled at the fact that two pairs of eyes could be so similar, and yet have two incredibly different people peering out. “Mr. Burr, I am deeply sorry. I wasn’t thinking,” he apologized, holding out a hand for Burr to shake.

 

Burr took it, privately amazed that people from two different centuries could be so incredibly similar.

  
_.                                                            Limit I’m_  
 _Helpless!                                                 Helpless!_  
 _Hoo!                                                       Down for the count_  
 _.                                                            And I’m drownin’ in_  
 _.                                                            ‘em I’m_  
 _.                                                            Helpless!_  
 _That boy is mine_  
 _That boy is mine!                                    Look into your eyes_  
 _.                                                           And the sky’s the_  
 _.                                                           Limit I’m_  
 _Helpless! Helpless!                                   Helpless!_  
 _Down for the count                                Down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in em                            And I’m drownin’ in em_  
 _._  
 _[HAMILTON]_  
 _Eliza, I don’t have a dollar to my name_  
 _An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame_  
 _All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for Paine_  
 _A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain_  


“Arrogant,” Jefferson commented.

 

“Hypocrite,” Hamilton replied.

 

“Pot, kettle,” Lin muttered

_Insane, your family brings out a different side of me_  
_Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me_  
 _No stress, my love for you is never in doubt_  
 _We’ll get a little place in Harlem and we’ll figure it out_  
 _I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was a child_  
 _My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild_  
 _But I’ll never forget my mother’s face, that was real_  
 _And long as I’m alive, Eliza, swear to God_  
 _You’ll never feel so…_

Burr choked. “What was your voice doing right there?!” he demanded, turning to Hamilton, but it was Lin who answered.

 

“It was to make Philippa laugh.”  
  
_.                                                                           [ALL WOMEN]_  
 _.                                   [ELIZA]                              Helpless!_  
 _[HAMILTON]                  I do I do I do I do!_  
 _Eliza…_  
 _.                                                                           Helpless!_  
 _.                                    I do I do I do I do!_  
 _I’ve never felt so—_

“Philippa?” Washington asked.

 

Lin pointed at the screen. “The actress playing Eliza.”

  
_.                                                                           Helpless!_  
 _.                                  Hey, yeah, yeah!_  
 _.                                                                           Down for the count_  
 _.                                 I’m down for the count         And I’m drownin’ in ‘em_  
 _.                                 I’m—_  
 _My life is gon’_  
 _be fine cuz                                                            Helpless!_  
 _Eliza’s in it._

“Ah! And I suppose you two are married as well?”

 

Lin blinked. “What? Oh, no. No, I’m married to Vanessa.”

  
_.                                   I look into your eyes,_  
 _.                                  and the sky’s the limit_  
 _.                                   I’m_  
 _.                                                                          Helpless!_  
 _.                                                                          Down for the count_  
 _.                             …drownin’ in ‘em.                    And I’m drownin’ in ‘em._  
  
_(Wedding march plays)_  


“It’s weird to think of me not being married to Betsey,” Hamilton said thoughtfully.

 

“Well, I’m not you, so you don’t have to think about it, do you?”

  
_[ALL WOMEN]_  
 _In New York, you can be a new man…_  
 _In New York, you can be a new man…_  
 _In New York, you can be a new man…_  


“I suppose… I do miss her.”

 

Lin frowned. “In your mind, didn’t you see her yesterday?”

  
_[ELIZA]_  
 _Helpless_

Hamilton sighed. “Yesterday was a lifetime ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos/etc make me happy.


End file.
